Gacha
Gachas are themed gachas that players can receive random items from to use in their room or for their avatars. To use, players have to pay a certain amount of Cash or Gems to have a turn to receive an item/items contained in the gacha. Sometimes there will be sales. Make sure to catch the gachas when they have a sale. The Gacha Shop is where players can spend their Gems or Cash to earn items from these themed gachapons. These items can include interior, accessories, fashion and hair items, or even pets and makeup in rarer gachas. Details # Items given to the player from the Gacha are random. There are certain items that are harder to obtain. Items are categorized by rarity (Common to Rarest): Common, Rare, Super Rare, Ultra Rare, and Epic. An item's rarity can be seen above the fashion or interior item. If it has no stars at all then that means it's common. Gacha give items randomly which makes it likely to receive duplicates. Extra items can be recycled for Gems. It's highly recommended to recycle when you achieve VIP status to get more Gems. Probability Each Gacha has their own item probability located under the Likes. The item odds depend on the rarity and amount of items in the Gacha. * Pets and Makeup can only be obtained once. After obtaining it from the Gach, the chance of getting it again is zero. * When using a "10x worth at once!", the rates of items beneath the stated rarity will be reduced to 0% for one time only. * When using a "10x worth at once!", the rate of the last item that appeared will be reduced to 0% to prevent items from appearing twice in a row. * When using a "10x worth at once!", after the drawing has completed, the items you got will be shown one at a time in random order. Types of Gachas * Gem Gachas generally cost between 1,000 to 4,000 per turn.The ones that cost 4000 gems usually have super rare, animated items. Although you get a chance to win a super rare item with gems, the chance of getting duplicates is higher. Some Gem gachas will have discounts on the first turn or first x10 turn. They typically have low rarity fashion and interior items such as Common to Super Rare. * Cash Gachas generally cost between 5 to 15 per turn. Some Cash gachas will have discounts on the first turn or first x10 turn. They have fashion, interior items, and sometimes even a Pet or Sound item of higher rarity from Common to Ultra Rare. It will occasionally have an Upgrade option too. * VIP Gachas generally cost 15 per turn. They have a monthly theme for the main VIP Gacha, and release Petit VIP Gachas for other themes. It has a wide selection of fashion and interior items, usually having more than 30 items per VIP Gacha. They have fashion, interior items, and sometimes even a Pet or Sound item of higher rarity from Common to Ultra Rare. It usually has an Upgrade option too. Only Platinum and higher VIP members can play this gacha. * Magic Box are special gachas that can be found in Events and not in the Gacha Shop. It typically costs 25 per turn. Every item, as shown in the item list, are all rare and above, including makeup. * Lucky★Spins are special Gachas that are found in Events and not in the Gacha Shop. They cost around 3000 to 4000 gems per spin. Not only can you receive Interior or Fashion items, you can also get Hearts, Gems, or Cash. You spin the wheel and receive a random prize from the Item List. VIP Disney Animated Surprises LINE PLAY Original CanCam Character Celebrity LINE Characters SALE: HELLO KITTY** *Note: The items no longer available will be removed after a while. **Note: All Gacha's falling into this category will end on Sep 19, 2017 Update Notes * September 25, 2017 - You can now 'Like' Gachapons and view how many people have liked it. * March 2018 - Gachapons now show the probability of each item when you tap on the Item Odds list. Category:FeaturesCategory:Shops Category:Gacha